Episode 701: Are You...?
Are You...?'''http://www.dexterdaily.com/p/dexter-season-7-episode-guide.html is the first of twelve episodes in Season Seven and the '''Seventy-Third in the DEXTER television series. The episode aired on September 30, 2012. The episode was directed by John Dahl and written by Scott Buck. The estimated amount of viewers for the episode during its original airing was 2.40 (millions). Synopsis ''Season 7 premiere. After witnessing her brother kill Travis Marshall, Debra (Jennifer Carpenter) attempts to reconcile with Dexter (Michael C. Hall) while struggling to cover up their involvement with the murder. Meanwhile, Detective Mike Anderson has an unfortunate run-in, Quinn and Batista begin to make amends, and LaGuerta finds evidence that causes her to re-think the closed Bay Harbor Butcher case.http://www.dexterdaily.com/2012/08/dexter-episode-701-are-you-official.html Plot ''The following is provided through a Sneak Peek by SHOWTIME, filmed from this season. Dexter Morgan, having just claimed another victim, looked up to see his sister Debra Morgan standing in the doorway. After uttering the words "oh god...", she immediately pulled her gun out pointing it at her brother who stepped away quickly from the knife that was still plunged into Travis's chest. She demanded he step away from the body while Dexter said that "it was him", trying to reassure her that he was her brother. Debra then asked who that was on the alter before receiving her answer that it was Travis Marshall, the Doomsday Killer that she had been tracking for the past month and had made an apparent escape after a fiasco involving a "final ritual" before the Eclipse earlier that evening. Debra, staring at her brother with confusion filling her every nerve, asked him "Dex, what the fuck?!" while battling with what she actually was seeing. Dexter began to act quick on his feet, he couldn't reveal that he was a Serial Killer especially not to his own sister. Instead he fabricated a lie to try and protect himself, though on the spot thinking would require a clever performance. Placing his hands on his temple while faking a sense of his own confusion, he quickly said "Shit!" while Debra urged him to explain what happened. He asked that she lower her gun, which Debra slowly began to do. Now, forming the words in his mind, he started to act out his own "surprise" at what he had done. The following is a transcript of what was said, in a dreamlike confrontation similar to Dexter being brought in to look at the bloodslides during the Bay Harbor Butcher Investigation. :: "I came to do one last forensic sweep like you asked me to do and..." he slowly approached Debra who took a few steps back, while he continued to speak. "Travis was here. He came at me, with his sword...I fought him off." Dexter moved closer to his sister who proceeded to back away..."I knocked him out...". :: "How did he end up...wrapped in plastic on the alter?", Debra would say watching Dexter closely. :: "I snapped." Dexter would respond. :: "You snapped?? Fuck does that mean?" she looked at him with bewilderment, struggling to believe him. Dexter played a first to his forehead and worked on expressing emotion while carefully choosing his next words. :: "There's been a lot of anger inside me ever since Rita died." his expression became loose, wondering if that would stick with her. "When I looked at Travis and thought about everything he did I just wanted him dead so I killed him..." :: "..Dexter!" "I know..."...he stared at her for a moment, holding his expression while she surveyed the corpse. She could see him wrapped in plastic, possibly having fragmented memories of the Ice Truck Killer in this moment. She tried to piece together what was happening, especially since Travis was strapped to that table naked which really made her think. "...that still doesn't explain why he's wrapped up like that!". :: Dexter turned and looked at Travis while taking a moment to practice what he'd say next. "I didn't even think about it. I'm a forensics expert I guess it's just second nature not to leave a trace...", an almost eerie look on his face after saying that. "Jesus, Dex!"...Dexter would nod before looking at Travis again, except now he heard something clicking in the background. He quickly turned to see that Debra was using her phone. His expression quickly filled with concern as he asked "Who are you calling?". Debra replied by saying that she had to get everyone from the station down there...something that made Dexter loudly say "No!" which scared Debra enough that she jumped back as he moved forward. The scene cuts to black. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzzwNUBc2Z0&feature=player_embedded Episode cast REGULARS *Michael C. Hall: Dexter Morgan *Jennifer Carpenter: Debra Morgan *Desmond Harrington: Joey Quinn *Lauren Velez: Maria LaGuerta *David Zayas: Angel Batista *C.S. Lee: Vince Masuka *James Remar: Harry Morgan SPECIAL GUEST STAR *Ray Stevenson: Isaak Sirko GUEST STARRING *Aimee Garcia: Jamie Batista *Billy Brown: Mike Anderson *Josh Cooke: Louis Greene *Jason Gedrick: George Novikov *Enver Gjokaj: Viktor Baskov *Savannah Paige Rae: Young Debra Morgan CO-STARRING *Andrew Kirsanov: Jurg Yeliashkevych *Kathrin Middleton: Doris Morgan *Nicholas Vigneau: Young Dexter Morgan *Dana L. Wilson: Angie Miller Gallery Promo s7 e1 p1.jpg Videos Behind the Episode Are You...?|Behind the Episode Are You...? Video:Dexter Season 7 Promo "Are You...?" HD|Promo Video:Season 7, Episode 1 Wrap-Up (Audio Podcast)|Season 7, Episode 1 Wrap-Up (Audio Podcast) Temporary Insanity|Temporary Insanity Blood Slides|Blood Slides Trivia *This episode marks the second premiere in the series that picks up directly after the events of the previous season's finale. However, unlike Season 5 picking up after Season 4, the first few minutes are a teaser of Dexter apparently running for his life, trying to escape the country. This is later revealed to be him tracking the victim Viktor Baskov. *The Episode Title "Are You... ?" refers to Debra's line at the very end of the episode, when she discovers the bloodslide box, Dexter's kill tools and the Prosthetic Arm. She asks first if he killed all those people (referring to the bloodslide box), to which he says yes. Then she asks: "Are you...a Serial Killer?" and after a moment's pause, he whispers "yes". *Dexter initially was caught redhanded at the scene though he fabricates a story that convinces Debra that he only had a moment of temporary insanity. However, Debra's insistence on piecing together what she actually saw led her to the real truth by the end of the very same episode...and she finds out that he's actually a Serial Killer. *The dates listed on the Ice Truck Killer Investigation Evidence Box are: 10/1/06 and the second date is 4/16/07. Brian Moser was killed roughly around Christmas Time of 2006, so the latter date is likely when it was filed rather than when the case was closed. References es:Are You...? Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven Episodes